Chapter 121
Chapter 121 is the one-hundredth-and-twenty-first chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Kurosaki Mafuyu holding the sides of the fake Super Bun's mask, staring into their eyes. Short Summary The Student Council reflect on the disappearance of Ayabe Reito's guitar case and begin an investigation on Super Bun, banning all contact with the Public Morals Club for the time being. Hayasaka shows one of their posters to the rest of the club and they decide to begin their own search. The fake Super Bun begins to spark a commotion in the school. Mafuyu successfully chases them down, but as they come face-to-face, the fake bunny pushes a mask onto Mafuyu's face and escapes whilst she is unable to do anything. After explaining the events to Saeki Takaomi and trying to forcefully give the mask to him, he notices her fear and puts it on to chase after her. Long Summary Kosaka Shuntaro links Ayabe's guitar case incident with the previous theft of his books and deduces that Super Bun is the culprit. Nonoguchi Kanon suggests that the culprit is targeting the Student Council. They turn to Houjou Wakana for her opinion because she is the vice-president and is filling in for Hanabusa Miyabi. Houjou thinks to herself that while she believed the bunny to be a good person after the club inspection, they don't know much about their true identity after all. Houjou tells them that Ayabe is currently searching around the school during breaks. She tries to think of the bunny's reason for taking Ayabe's guitar case, and how they knew about its transquillizer effect. Houjou then remembers that Mafuyu is somewhat close with him and it is possible that sheplayed a part in the theft, perhaps as the bunny's source of information if not her true identity. It's said that even the club members don't know the bunny's identity so asking them may be useless. Yukioka Komari enters just as they finalize their plan: chase the bunny down and take back what was stolen. Any contact with the Public Morals Club until then is forbidden for the mean time. Mafuyu is surprised when one of Ayabe's friends shows up in his place to give Mafuyu her daily lunchbox. He tells her that Ayabe had been acting strangely the whole day and Mafuyu denies that they had a fight. They are then interrupted by a panicked Hayasaka, holding one of the Student Council's investigation posters in his hand. In the club room, Yui Shinobu explains that the Student Council has decided to keep their distance for now due to the two incidents. Mafuyu worries that even people who know that she's Super Bun may be wary of her due to these coinciding thefts, but she is touched when Hayasaka defends Super Bun. Unfortunately, she is disappointed when he only believes this because of Super Bun's 'love and peace' motto. She is further disappointed when Hayasaka admits that it's possible Super Bun is the culprit if she stole for the sake of love and peace. After deciding to begin their own investigation, Shibuya Aki is shocked when he comments on Yui's enthusiasm and he admits to wanting to see Houjou soon. However, it turns out that Yui only wants to see her for updates on Miyabi's status. Hayasaka suggests that the perp is searching for the Student Council's important things; which reminds Mafuyu of Yui's previous 'Art of the Echo' plan. However, this time Mafuyu has no clue about the perpetrator's intentions. They see Yukioka and wonder about what her 'important thing' would be, realizing that it's probably Aki. Meanwhile, the fake Super Bun watches Yukioka from a bush and puts their mask on. The fake bunny begins to make appearances around the school and starts a ruckus. Mafuyu overhears two people talking about their experience with Super Bun in the club inspection, but they don't talk about her in a positive light. Hayasaka asks her if she discovered anything and reveals that he'd been excitedly running all around the school to look for Super Bun. He runs off to the Gardening Club next and Mafuyu is unable to remind him about their original goal. She goes to speak with two girls on the balcony and jumps down when she sees the fake Super Bun on the run. As she chases the fake, Mafuyu deduces that the perp must have seen the real Super Bun at some point because their appearances are near identical. However, Mafuyu realizes during the chase that the idea of seeing the faker's real face is scary. Usually, Mafuyu would have been able to find out the culprit's goals and intentions by now, but the mask prohibits her from seeing the perp's facial expressions and the faker hasn't spoken at all: she does not have any idea what they are thinking. Mafuyu comes face to face with the perpetrator. Taking advantage of her surprise, the fake Super Bun pushes a bunny mask onto her face before continuing their run. In shock, Mafuyu stares at the mask and is freaked out. She still does not know what they are thinking. Even up close, the perp looked identical to Mafuyu so they must know that she is the real Super Bun. Mafuyu decides to keep the mask for now but she abruptly yelps and backs away in fear when she sees the front. After explaining what happened to Takaomi, Mafuyu forces the mask into his hands despite him refusing repeatedly. She drops it in the struggle and frantically tells Takaomi to leave the mask face-down. He stands there in silence for a moment. Mafuyu's screams are heard in the corridor as Takaomi puts the mask on and chases her. Characters * Kosaka Shuntaro * Nonoguchi Kanon * Houjou Wakana * Yukioka Komari * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Ayabe Reito (mentioned in conversation) * Hayasaka * Yui Shinobu * Shibuya Aki * Megami-sama * Saeki Takaomi Navigation Category:Chapters